HURT - SASUSAKU
by vendetta's curse
Summary: sakura has changed into the strong,intelligent, beautiful women she had always dreamed to be after sasuke left. what happens when sasuke comes to take her away as his? will sakura be able to forgive him for the pain he caused her or will there just be more hurt? sasuke x sakura
1. Chapter 1

Sasusaku – HURT

Sakura lay in bed, the cool night air blowing through her window as she stared outside at the full moon. She breathed a sigh, _sasuke... _a sharp pain struck through her heart at the thought of her black haired love. A few tears escaped, _no matter how hard I try, you always end up in my mind._ Sakura sat up and climbed out of bed, she walked past the team 7 pictures on her dresser and into her bathroom. She started a warm shower, striped down and stepped inside. She stood still as the water fell onto her body, drenching her hair, and relaxing her tense muscles. Sakura soon grew tired of standing and went down into a ball at the bottom of the tub.

Sakura finally stepped out once the water grew cold and uncomfortable. She hardly jumped at the sound of her alarm clock; she had stayed up all night, sasuke haunting her mind. Sakura shut of the blaring contraption and quickly dressed and got ready for her day.

"Hey sakura!" sakura turned her emotion-less gaze to Ino, which she quickly hid behind a fake smile. "Hey Ino, what's up?" Ino stepped in front of her, "nothing really, I just got a break from the flower shop wanna catch some lunch?" sakura shook her head "um, not today, Kay? I'm busy with a few medical things." Ino's expression turned saddened "sakura… he's not coming back, don't push others away because of him." Sakura sighed, her fake cheeriness beginning to diminish "I-I'm not Ino really." Ino grinned "great then you wouldn't mind going to lunch!" a sad smile came upon sakura's lips when Ino wasn't looking, her friends always tried so hard to keep her from drifting into sadness…

"Bye, sakura! Come by the flower shop, Kay? We can totally hang out tomorrow!" sakura smiled as she waved off to her best friend and headed home. The sun was just setting and the air was growing cold, sakura picked up her pace. "Hey sakura-Chan." Sakura turned to Naruto who walked up beside her casually. "Hey Naruto." Naruto smiled "I was just wondering if you wanted to go out for ramen tonight." Instead of her usual response of "only if your paying." Sakura shook her head "not tonight Naruto, I-I'm Kinda tired." Naruto frowned a little as she hurried away.

Sasuke's POV

I stepped inside the hideout casually, returning from a mission with my team. Karin walked up beside me "hey sasuke-kun, tonight's a rain storm." I glanced at her then looked forward "and?" Karin pouted "aaand, I'm going to be scared. Would you sleep with me to night?" I inwardly groaned at her flirtatious wink and tone. I answered her with a quick and cold "No." then walked off to my room, leaving Karin and suigetsu to argue amongst themselves. "sasuke." I turned to kabuto "what is it?" "Orochimaru wants to see you." I quickly walked past kabuto, the faster I got there, the quicker I could leave, and I wasn't in the mood for wasting time.

"Come in sasuke." I walked in to see orochimaru on his bed with bandages covering his for arms, a sight I've seen many times. "Sasuke I have a mission for you, one you must do alone." I kept my emotion-less expression as orochimaru continued. "We need a medical ninja. Karin or kabuto aren't to the best of their abilities for my arms and we also need someone to help you on the battle field for quick healing." I nodded, quickly catching on "who do you want me to capture?" Orochimaru chuckled darkly "always to the point, eh, sasuke?" my expression turned expectant. "I need you to capture tsunade's prodigy, she's almost as good as her both in strength and healing." I turned thought-full, remembering tsunade's brute strength and skilled healing abilities. "I name would help." Orochimaru smirked "sakura haruno." Shock crossed my features and turned into a glare "what?"

I walked out of orochimaru's room, my mind on sakura, is what he say's true? Sakura's actually tsunade's prodigy? I shook off the thought, why should I care? She's nothing to me now, just a mission…..but still… "Oh sasuke….." my attention shifted to my room, my door was open to a clear view of my bed. My glare was set on the person on my bed. "Get out Karin." Se sputtered as I walked in "b-but sasuke I-" "Get out. now." Karin crossed her arms in a pout then caught my cold glare and left as quickly as she came. I shut my door and climbed into bed. I shut my eyes and drifted to sleep slowly, sakura crossing my mind for only a split second before I shut her out once again.


	2. Chapter 2

HURT- CHAP 2

Sakura left the flower shop after helping Ino with the garden. It was pretty late when she left, the full moon hung in the sky brightly. She sighed, no one else in the streets but her, she shivered as a cold wind blew past her. Sakura sped up her pace, her paranoia taking over with each step. She walked up to her door, took her key and walked inside. Sakura stretched and walked up to her room with a tired yawn. She flopped onto her bed and rolled over so she could stare at the sky through her window. With a sigh sakura rolled over, staring around her room with no- emotion. She rolled her eyes as her stomach growled; _I spend my whole day with Ino and can't even think to grab something to eat, smart thinking sakura. _With a silent grunt, sakura got to her feet and walked out of her room into the kitchen where she quickly made a large bowl of insta-noodles. Taking the steaming bowl onto a tray, sakura walked into her living room and flicked on the TV watching it with disinterest. As she ate quietly she didn't hear her window open upstairs with a slow _qreeek!_ The clock read 10:30pm, yet she wasn't as tired as before, more awake actually. Sakura stiffened as she felt a shadow loom over her. Thinking quick, she grabbed 3 kunai's and shot them with great skill behind her. She turned around with a glare of death, _nothing…_ she hung her head in annoyance, "it's just like me to be paranoid this late in my own home." Sakura set down her bowl, got up and went to her wall, pulling out the kunai's with a casual sigh. Sakura turned around to freeze at the shadow looming in the corner of the room but that was quickly taken over by courage and strength. "Who are you?" sakura was answered with silent, becoming impatient, sakura threw the kunai's once again "I SAID, WHO ARE YOU!?" sakura's eyes widened as the shadow was struck dead on point, but it quickly went into a poof of white smoke afterward. "Hello sakura…." Sakura gasped at the oh-so-familiar voice that came behind her "ugh…" sakura fell limply into the sharingan-users hold, knocked out cold. Sasuke looked down at her with a look of slight compassion. He threw her over his shoulder and swiftly left the household un-detected.

SAKURA'S P.O.V

I awoke with a groan at the head ache that hit me; I sat up to find myself in an un-familiar room. I looked around the dark room, "sakura…" my eyes widened at the voice that haunted my heart and mind everyday since I was 12. The lights turned on and sasuke stood in front of me with an emotion-less gaze. I glared "Uchiha." I made sure venom was in my voice, I would be damned to let sasuke see me as the same girl he left years ago. Sasuke's posterior didn't change "you better have a reason for kidnapping me." I slid off the bed and crossed my arms, turning to face the one that hurt me. "It doesn't matter if I do or don't your still going to be a use to me." I arched an eyebrow, a smirk of amusement came across my lips "how do you figure that?" sasuke smirked faintly "because your not strong enough to object." I got into a fighting stance "oh really? You want to test your theory?" sasuke sighed "I don't have time to play-" BAMMMM! Sasuke dodged the attack, eyes wide and hand on his sword. I removed my leg from the smoking, large gap in the wall "make time or next time I won't miss."

…

I grunted as sasuke kicked me into a tree, we had taken the fight outside after I had kicked him out the window.

I panted heavily as he held his sword blade to my throat, his face close and my heaving chest almost his. Any other circumstance and I might have blushed, "well done sasuke." Sasuke backed away from me, orochimaru behind him. Pure hatred boiled through me and a real glare was placed on my face. Orochimaru was helped over to us by kabuto, his arms still bandaged. "Now that I've seen your monstrous strength we can finally add you to our team.' I scoffed and my words as cold as ice and as sharp as knives "like hell." Sasuke sighed "you don't have a choice." I fixed my glare on sasuke "who the hell made you my boss?" sasuke blinked at me a ghost of a smirk on his face "like I said you don't have the strength to object, you don't honestly believe I was actually trying to fight you did you?" I turned to orochimaru "what the hell is it you want me to do?" with a smirk of triumph that made my stomach twist in disgust. Orochimaru chuckled wickedly and out stretched his arms "first, I'd like you to heal my arms." I rolled my eyes, figures, then walked up to him, placed my hands over his and concentrated. Soon enough a green glow illuminated from my hands and began to heal orochimaru's arms. After a few minutes, I was done and orochimaru's arms were finally healed. I placed my arms at my sides "happy?" I then walked past him, annoyance in my step. As I walked past sasuke, our eyes met for only a moment before I continued walking, _what have you become, sasuke?_

"sakura." I stopped and glanced over my shoulder at orochimaru "what is it?" with a smirk that rivaled a snake, he turned to me "because you had destroyed your own room, you shall be sleeping in Sasuke's." my eyes widened, _aw hell_.


	3. Chapter 3

HURT-CHAP 3

Sakura groaned as she rolled off of the small couch in Sasuke's room, sasuke asleep in his large king sized bed. Sakura rolled her eyes, _I thought uchiha's where honorable gentlemen's. Who the hell makes a women sleep on the freakin' couch._ Sakura stood up, stretched out her very cramped and tense body and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her loudly in hopes it'd wake the young sleeping uchiha. She brushed her teeth then started a hot shower. She discarded herself of her clothing and stepped inside, her hair becoming drenched and dark as she stood under the falling water. Staring at the floor of the bath and letting everything go, even if it was temporary.

After 10 or so minutes, sakura stepped out and wrapped a white towel around her body, a gentle smile of relaxation on her face. Knock! Knock! Sakura shot a glare at the door, irritance crossing her features. "Sakura….are you finished yet?" sakura placed a hand on her hip "I'll be out in a minute." Sakura grabbed a plain black brush that she was given by sasuke last night along with a few other toiletries she would need. She combined through her hair till it had 0% tangles and then straightened it till perfect. Sakura opened the door and stepped out, blushing at a shirtless sasuke as he walked past her, only giving her one quick glance of interest.. Sakura pretended to look un-impressed but both knew she wasn't doing very well. Sakura walked up to the coffee table to find her "new" outfit, she sighed and quickly dressed in them. It was the same as her old outfit except it was jet black and her usual skirt was simply shorts. As she pulled on her boots, sasuke stepped out, fully dressed and hair perfectly done. Sakura looked away, avoiding his gaze as she straightened up. "Come on." Sakura arched an eyebrow and watched sasuke head for the door "where are we going?" sasuke glanced over his shoulder at her "where do you think? Breakfast. Besides it'd be a good time to meet the rest of the team." Sakura sighed and followed him out the room, mumbling a sarcastic "joy." Under her breath.

"SASU-sasuke-kun, who is this?" sakura arched an eyebrow at a girl with red hair and black rimmed glasses. "Karin this is sakura, she's the new part of our team." The girl called Karin placed a hand on her hip, looking at sakura skeptically "you couldn't have found someone better sasuke-kun?" Sakura glared "I'm sorry, but obviously if you had pulled your weight he wouldn't have had to. It's clear you're the weakest link." Karin's eyes widened before fixing into a glare, "who the hell do you think you are?" sakura smirked in amusement "I'm sakura haruno and your obviously a slut –bag." Sakura's attention shifted to an amused laugh coming from her side. "Hey sasuke, where'd you pick this girl up? She seems pretty cool." Sakura looked to see an averagely tall guy with shark like teeth, short silver hair, and purple eyes. There was also a taller guy beside him with dark orange spiked hair and a kind smile. "um, hi." Sasuke sighed " sakura this is suigetsu, the one bedside him is jugo." Sakura gave them both a wave until frowning and sniffing the air "what's burning?-" "OH SHIT!" Karin raced into the kitchen behind them and removed the smoking pot of burning eggs. Sakura jumped into action, grabbing an oven mitt, placing it on her hand, grabbing the pot and placing it into the empty sink. A _Sizzzzzzzzzz! _Sound was made as the cold water splashed onto the pot. Sakura turned to the small group looking at her. "Um, I'll make breakfast." Karin went to protest when suigetsu smacked his hand over her mouth "great! We'll be waiting in the den." Sakura smiled "kay." She quickly got to work as everyone went left.

After a delicious breakfast of pancakes and orange juice they all reported to orochimaru for their mission, Sasuke leading them down the halls of the hide out.

They all stopped in front of two slide open bamboo style doors, "sasuke come, sakura as well." The two walked in while the others stayed outside. Orochimaru sat in his bed with usual snake-like smirk. "Hello sakura, how are you settling in?" sakura crossed her arms and shot him a look of hate "cut the crap orochimaru and tell us what the damn mission is." Orochimaru chuckled darkly "as you wish, I need you two to go on a mission, together. I want you two to go to the village hidden in the mist and find me a woman. I don't want her killed; I want you to get me something from her. A forbidden scroll that I will need. She owns a bar at the edge of the village, you can miss it. It's called dream night bar. Her name is azula." The two nodded and turned to leave "and sasuke?," sasuke glanced at orochimaru "sakura's brute strength will be best against her if she decided to betray me." Sasuke left with sakura, both heading up to their room. Sasuke glanced at sakura who looked a bit distracted. He let it drop and walked a head of her "we leave tonight, so I suggest we start packing now." sakura nodded "Kay." Sasuke turned to her, stopping her in her tracks before she could bump into him. He gave her a cold gaze "listen to me sakura, I don't drag these things out more then they should. So you better not slow me down. You want to show me your not weak this is how." Sakura watched sasuke walk off down the hall with wide eyes, hurt crossing her features for only a moment before she forced herself to suppress it. _Still so cold sasuke...but I won't give up on you, I swear it._


	4. Chapter 4

Hurt – chap 4

Sakura walked beside sasuke silently, her mind still wrapped around what sasuke had said. She sighed and shook it off, looking up to realize that mist quickly surrounded them. She swiftly looked around the forest with her eyes, trying not to look like she had noticed. Sakura took a glance up at the sky and breathed a sigh of relief, the sky a stormy grey, meaning the mist was natural and not jutsu made. _But that also means…_ "Hey sasuke, we should get under some shelter. It looks like a storm's heading our way." Sasuke looked straight forward, "no, we keep going until we reach the village. Then you can rest." Sakura sighed but kept walking, knowing how this would turn out. Less then 2 minutes later it began to rain heavily, mist growing and surroundings blurring. Sakura hugged herself tightly, body beginning to shake from the cold. Sasuke noticed this quickly and looked around. "Come on." Sakura blinked at him for a moment before following him into a cave. The two sat across from one another on either side of the cave walls. Sakura tried to keep her teeth from chattering and making enough noise to annoy sasuke, they both knew she wasn't doing very well. Sakura kept her gaze down as she feebly tried to keep warm. _Huh?_ Sakura looked up at sasuke in surprise, his black jacket thrown over her. Sasuke leaned against the wall, eyes closed and un-nerved by the cold. Sakura blushed and slipped on the large cloak, warmth quickly hugging against her body, "thanks." Sasuke gave no answer but when sakura soon drifted to sleep, he glanced at her and a smirk came across his face, _you've finally grown up sakura... _

"Nnnmm..." sakura woke up to see sasuke shaking her awake. He looked down at her emotionlessly "the storm has ended let get to the village." She nodded and quickly got up, she went to hand him his jacket but he simply got up and walked off. She blushed and smiled a bit, cocking her head at him, _I'll just hold on to this till we get to the village. _"Sakura…" sakura blinked up at sasuke, who was already a good distance from the cave, his tone with a hint of impatience. Sakura jogged up to him "sorry bout that."

Hey guys! Sorry the chapter was so short, chapter 5 will be much longer PROMISE! Oh and please write me a few reviews so I know what cha think of my story! Kay, bye!

_vendetta's curse


	5. Chapter 5

HURT CHAP 5

Sasuke walked into the hotel of the mist village, sakura behind him with a casual look across her face. He went up to the front desk instantly crowded by heart-eyed fan girls, he glanced at sakura, who looked irritated but did nothing. "I'll take 1 room." Sakura blinked _what? _The blushing receptionist handed him the keys with a dreamy gaze as he walked off. With each step sasuke took the crowd move with him, sakura still stood in awe, _1 room has he lost his mind?!_ "Sakura…" sakura snapped out of it and met Sasuke's expectant gaze. She nodded and walked up to his side, every fan girl holding murderous gazes toward her.

"What the hell was that?!" sasuke turned to sakura as she slammed the door behind her. He blinked at her slowly "what?" sakura placed her hands on her hips "1 room? Why the hell would you do that?" sasuke smirked "you don't actually think I trust you enough that I believe you won't escape. Besides, I thought you'd be happy about it." Sakura's face flushed a deep red "w-what's that supposed to mean?!" sasuke turned and walked off to the bathroom, grabbing the towel from the rack "what ever you think it means, sakura." Sakura crossed her arms in a pout as sasuke shut the door, she frowned at her blush "stupid uchiha."

Sakura walked into the bar casually, sasuke behind her. She took a seat at the bar while sasuke was swarmed by another group of fan-girls. He rolled his eyes and took a seat on the other side of the bar, ordering a quick shot. Sakura looked for the women orochimaru described. She took a sip of a shot of her own, eyes searching through azula. She turned to met Sasuke's gaze, who turned his gaze from her to across the room. Sakura followed his gaze to see a pale woman with long flowing black hair, pale skin and a fit body, her eyes filled with blood-lust. Sakura nodded to sasuke, got up and headed over to azula with sasuke at her side across the room. The two took the opposite empty seats beside azula. "I assume you've been sent by orochimaru…" sasuke looked straight forward "if you know that, then you know what we want from you." Sakura smirked "then we'll gladly take our leave." Azula glanced at the two and took a slow sip of her drink "you expect me to simply give it to you? Do I look like the type of person to give the easy way out?" sakura sighed and Sasuke's face shifted to irritation "what do you expect us to do?" azula smirked and leaned closer to sasuke with a flirtatious smile "what are you willing to do?" sakura's eyes blazed in anger as she grabbed the collar of azula's neck and brought her away from sasuke and to her face "don't make us force you." Sasuke arched an eyebrow at sakura's action. Azula smirked "looks like someone's a little jealous." Sakura, realizing what she was doing, let azula go "tch. Just give us what we want.' Azula laughed and took a deep swing of her shot "your not a very good actor, but I'll give you what you want." She turned to sakura and looked deep into her eyes, whispering words only sakura could hear "you want him? Then I suggest you show him you're not just that annoying girl he used to see as a child. Because he still does, no matter how much you doubt it sakura, you're still the same in his eyes. That same old. Annoying. Little. Girl." Pure anger boiled through sakura and she grit her teeth "you now nothing about it." Azula smirked and leaned back "do I?" sakura glared "why you little-" sasuke shot her a glare "sakura." She froze, _what am I doing? She's just playing with me. She just trying to get me angry so this can last longer then it can, for what reason I don't know but I won't play along._ Sakura took a breath and crossed her arms leaning back, looking relaxed. "Hey azula, orochimaru spoke of how he didn't really believe you where loyal enough to him." Azula stiffened "excuse me?" sakura inwardly smirked "that's why I'm here, extra strength in case you break your word." Azula glared "how dare he?! You know what? Here. And tell orochimaru if he thinks I'm so un-loyal I should just stop giving him these things." Sakura smirked at the jet black scroll placed in her hand. "Oh, we will and I'd just love to see orochimaru's reaction to your response." Azula shivered "don't you dare say a word." Sakura smirked "what's gonna stop me?" azula sighed "what do you want?" sakura laughed and got to her feet "I'll think about that, but till then I suggest you show me and sasuke more respect, got it?" she grit her teeth and nodded. Sakura walked up to her and whispered to her "next time, get to know me before you dare to speak of my past." With that sakura spun on her heel and left. Sasuke blinked at her for a moment before a smirk appeared on his face and he followed her out.

As they headed back, sakura couldn't help but notice sasuke taking a few glances at her, she blushed and looked down. "w-what is it?" sasuke spoke casually, obviously not caring that he got caught "you handled that well." Sakura smirked "didn't slow you down did I?" sasuke chuckled and rolled his eyes "whatever." He glanced at sakura who stared at him with kind eyes "what is it?" sakura looked straight forward "I was just thinking that you have a nice smile." Sasuke looked away, hiding the hint of a blush on his face "tch, your seeing things." Sakura held back a laugh and continued walking, neither of them really speaking for the rest of the walk.


	6. Chapter 6

SASUSAKU HURT

Sakura left orochimaru's room with sasuke after giving him the scroll to from their mission. _I'm in the mood for a nice, warm bath... _sakura headed down the hall to be quickly bombarded by Karin. "Hey sakura how was the mission?" sakura gave her a skeptical look "fine, why do you ask?" Karin marched up to her "look pinky, you better not try anything with sasuke-kun, he's mine." Sakura crossed her arms "does sasuke know that?" Karin's anger grew with sakura's amusement "shut up! Me and Sasuke's relationship is none of your concern!" sakura rolled her eyes and walked past her "whatever you say, princess." Karin grabbed her shoulder and whirled her around "don't you dare look down on me!" sakura glared and easily dodged Karin's punch "DON'T TOUCH ME!" sakura punched Karin hard in the chest, sending her flying through 3 walls of the hide out. Sasuke, suigetsu and jugo came running "what's going on?" sakura crossed her arms, her eyes filled with annoyance "tell your little fan girl to keep her hands OFF me." Sakura spun on her heel and left down the hall. As suigetsu and jugo went to go help Karin, Sasuke secretly watched sakura walk off, his interest for her growing.

Sakura stepped out of the bathroom with a relaxed sigh, a small smile tugging at her lips. She looked around the room to find sasuke absent and a folded outfit on the coffee table, she arched an eyebrow and picked up the outfit "oh hell no…" the outfit was much like Karin's except the top jacket was sleeveless and jet black. Sakura looked around for her usual outfit but found it no where in sight. She grits her teeth and slipped on the outfit in annoyance. Sakura then looked around for her head band but found that gone as well…_bastards._ Sakura went up to the mirror and properly combed her hair, not feeling as relaxed as she used to, actually she was pissed. _Who ever did this is gonna pay._ Sakura marched out of the room and downstairs. She was about to speak when all the guys stared at her as if she was a model. She blushed "w-what?" everyone looked away except sasuke, but when sakura caught his gaze he shot her a glare and looked away. She frowned and sighed. Then kabuto walked in "sakura, those clothes suit you well." Anger flared in sakura "yeah if I was a stripper, why the hell did you choose these?" kabuto held his smirk "actually I didn't, orochimaru did. He said he wanted you to look apart of the team." Sakura glared "whatever." Sakura pushed past him and into the kitchen, missing Sasuke's death glare at kabuto. Kabuto just smirked at him and walked off,_ what's he's up to?_ "Hey, sasuke. You alright man?" sasuke looked away from suigetsu "tch." Kabuto turned back around "oh and sasuke? Orochimaru wishes to see you." Sasuke stood and followed kabuto down the hall.

Sasuke walked into orochimaru's room, a look of nonchalance on his face "sasuke, I have a surprise for you." Sasuke arched an eyebrow at orochimaru's dark smile. Orochimaru continued "now that sakura has healed my arms her use is finished, for my purposes anyway." Orochimaru could see he had caught Sasuke's attention "but sakura's strength and healing techniques could be of use to you, so I am placing her under your care. From now on sakura is yours." A ghost of a smirk stretched across Sasuke's lips, he turned and left, hearing orochimaru's chuckle as he left.

"Sakura…" sakura glanced at sasuke over her shoulder as she stirred a pot of noodles "oh, hey sasuke, dinner will be ready in a few minutes." Sasuke walked up to her "I don't really care about that; I have something to tell you." Sakura frowned a bit "what is it?" sasuke smirked "I just finished talking to orochimaru." Sakura's body tensed for a moment at the mention of that snake. "Oh?" was all she could let out, her throat tight and thick. "Yeah, I'm just going to let you know, that you follow my orders now. Weather you like it or not." Sakura froze watching the young uchiha leave the kitchen,

_W-what? _


	7. Chapter 7

Sasusaku – HURT 7

"Ugh!" sakura grunted as she was slammed into the tree outside the hideout, sasuke stood before her a few feet away. "You're too slow, let's go again." Sakura got to her feet, panting heavily. She had been training with sasuke all day for the 4th time that week. Ever since sasuke had gained "charge" over her, he wouldn't let her stop training. Sakura looked up and met Sasuke's gaze "c-can't we take a break?" sasuke outstretched his sword, its blade facing her "you can rest after we finish. Now let's continue." Sakura sighed "fine." She lunged, her fist clenched and headed straight for sasuke. Sasuke swiftly ducked and went for her abdomen with his sword. Sakura jumped and did an elegant flip over him. With a cocky smirk, sasuke turned and cut sakura's leg as she landed. She let out a hiss of pain "don't dwell on the pain sakura." Sakura gasped and dodged Sasuke's sword, "damn it sasuke!" she cursed once she got a good distance away from the uchiha. Sasuke closed the distance between them, clashing his sword with sakura's kunai "the enemy won't hesitate to kill you if your wounded sakura, remember that." Sakura let out a pained grunt as sasuke kneed her hard in the gut, sending her onto the grass floor with such a strong impact a head ache was upon her in a second. Sakura's vision became blurred as she struggled to get up, sasuke stood for a moment, watching her skeptically. Sakura shook her head in an attempt to rid her self of her dizziness but that only made her vision worse. She wobbled over to a tree, placed her hand on the bark and tried to control her breath. Sasuke sheathed his sword "we're done." Sakura nodded and took a step forward. Sasuke quickly caught her before she hit the ground, he turned her over to she had passed out. He sheathed his sword and picked her up bridal style, carrying her back into the hideout.

Sakura groaned as she opened her eyes to find herself in Sasuke's bed, she sat up to see that said person in a chair beside her. "Finally your wake." She rubbed her slightly pounding head. "You should rest; you've only been unconscious for an hour." Sakura stretched "no, these wounds are nothing after I take a nice hot bath." sasuke stood, "then if you feel that well we can train gain tomorrow morning.' Sakura gave him a look of sheer horror. Sasuke only smirked and headed for the door "I'm joking; I have a mission tomorrow with suigetsu. I'll be back by midnight." Sakura let out a sigh of relief then smiled as sasuke left.

The next morning sakura headed downstairs to find that sasuke and suigetsu had already left. She sighed and went into the kitchen to start on breakfast, ignoring Karin and greeting jugo with a simple "good morning." Jugo smiled kindly back "good morning. How are you feeling?" sakura cracked two eggs into a small bowl "fine, a bit sore though." Jugo gave her a look of compassion "oh, I'm sorry." Sakura shrugged "I'll be fine." Karin abruptly stood up "jeez you two know how to bore someone to death." Sakura glared at Karin as she left rudely. "Ugh, how does sasuke put up with her?" jugo shrugged "he simply keeps her around because she can transfer her chakra to his and sense enemies from afar, I'm pretty sure that's it." Sakura poured the omelet batter into the pot "well, she doesn't seem to have any other use." Jugo chuckled and stood to his feet, coffee mug in his hand "well I'll be in my room if I'm needed." Sakura waved and got back to cooking her breakfast.

That afternoon, sakura trained in the forest near the hideout, happy to be going at her own pace. She stopped for a moment to wipe her for head of sweat with the back of her hand, she then noticed something. She was out, alone, by herself…..she could run. Sakura stared at the forest, in the direction of konaha…she smirked and took a long drink of water, _Sasuke would come after me the moment he found I was gone... But I'd be too far for him to catch me and once I get to konaha he can't touch me. _Sakura looked up to the skies above, _but what would I be returning to? Sure, there's Naruto and... my friends and all the people I love. Konaha's always going to be my home but...I'll just be going back to having all of them worrying about me, telling me, reminding me sasuke will never come back, how he's changed. I'll also go back to thinking about sasuke every minute, missing him...wanting him. I can't go back, at least, not yet._ Sakura took once last glance at the direction of her home then spun on her heel and headed back to the hideout.

"Where the hell where you?!" sakura casually walked past Karin "none of your business." Karin marched in front of her "when sasuke-kun finds out about you running off he does gonna -" jugo then walked in "who's running off?" Karin places her hands on her hips "pinky I bet!" sakura placed a hand on her hip "like you know a damn think about where I've been and if you call me pinky again you'll be bleeding red on the carpet!" Karin and sakura glared at each other angrily, jugo quickly broke them up "Karin back off, sakura-" "-no this bitch doesn't know who she's dealing with. When sasuke gets back I'm going to tell him all about her!" sakura clenched her fists "you don't know shit skank! And do you actually think Sasuke's going to believe what you say!? Not a chance princess!" Karin pushed against jugo's arm that held her back "and he's going to believe you? Don't press your luck just because you used to know him!" sakura pushed jugo out of the way "oh hell no!" she grabbed Karin's collar and cocked her fist back. "What's going on? Sakura let go of Karin." Sasuke and suigetsu stood in the door way, attention fixed on the two women in the front hall way. Sakura glared at Karin and let her go in annoyance. Karin instantly ran up to sasuke "oh sasuke! Sakura tried to run off!" sasuke shifted his gaze to sakura "you did what?" sakura scoffed "I didn't do anything, she's making up shit." suigetsu gave a whistle at sakura's curse. Sasuke looked down at Karin "how would you know Karin?" Karin sputtered for a moment "I-I saw her leave!" sakura rolled her eye's at Sasuke's expectant gaze "where'd you go?" "not far, look you can believe what you want." Everyone watched her as she went up to her bedroom.

Sakura walked in and slipped off her boots, then took off her gloves. She let out a sigh and fell back onto the couch tiredly. She arched an eyebrow as sasuke walked in and shut the door behind him. Sasuke walked over to her "you didn't answer my question." Sakura sat up "excuse me?" sasuke smirked "did I stutter?" sakura sighed, "when'd this become an interrogation? I just trained in the forest a little." Sasuke scrutinized her face; she groaned and stood up "you don't believe me." Sasuke crossed his arms "I didn't say I didn't. I'm just wondering one thing." Sakura locked her gaze with his "what is it?" sasuke took closed the space in between them, keeping his gaze on her "why didn't you?" sakura's face went a faint shade of pink, she wasn't expecting that. "I-I just didn't." sasuke took her chin in his fingers when she tried to look away "there's something your not telling me." Sakura swallowed thickly "what does it matter to you?" sakura had thought this question would make him pull away and answer coldly but what he did was the exact opposite. "A lot." A gasp left her lips before sasuke captured them with his own in a deep kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

Sasusaku-HURT 8

His lips were soft; his body hot and close, sakura had no idea what to do besides lean in and kiss back. Sasuke soon slipped his hands down to her waist, pulling her closer to him, but at the same time pushing her into a wall. He slipped his tongue into her mouth easily, almost as if it belonged there. Sakura soon pulled away with a gasp, chest rising and falling from her heavy breaths. Her face was a deep red making the young uchiha chuckle, "w-what was _that_?" sasuke smirked "a kiss." Sakura looked away for a second at his comment. Sasuke took her chin in his fingers once again and leaned in to her ear "you're only mine to possess, Sa-ku-ra." This only made her face redden more, sasuke smirked and pulled away as they both heard Karin's call "sasuke-kun! Are you there!?" sasuke glared in annoyance at the door "I'll be right back." sakura placed a hand on his chest "wait, I got her." Sakura opened the door to roll her eyes at Karin "what is it?" Karin crossed her arms "I called for sasuke." Sakura smirked, placing a hand on her hip "too bad, it's doesn't seem to be that important anyway." Karin glared "listen pinky, what goes on between me and my sasuke –Kun is none of your concern." Sakura tried her best to hold in a laugh,_ this being the same sasuke that just kissed me a minute ago._ "What is it, Karin?" Karin grinned "sasuke-kun! I wanted to talk to you, you know keep you company." Sasuke smirked and wrapped his arm around sakura's waist, pulling her closer. "Sakura's here for that purpose so if there is nothing left to talk about, it suggest you leave." Karin gapped "b-but sasuke-kun-" Karin hadn't the chance to finish her incredibly annoying wine because sasuke had shut the door in her face. Sakura blinked in a bit of surprise at Sasuke's actions then shifted her gaze to him. Sasuke arched an eyebrow at her "what?" sakura blushed and looked away "n-nothing." Sasuke kept his gaze on her "what is it sakura, this time don't lie." Sakura sighed in defeat "I was just wondering what brought this all on, you never showed that much attention to be before." Sasuke's expression stayed the same for a moment before he turned away "nothing _brought this on."_ Sakura frowned "then wha-" "just drop it sakura." Sakura inwardly flinched at Sasuke's harsh words and cold tone. "Right, sorry." Sasuke glanced down at her as she looked down in what seemed like hurt. Sasuke's glare softened "it's nothing to speak about right now okay sakura?" sakura looked up at the uchiha; his tone wasn't as harsh or annoyed as before. A smile tugged at her lips "sure." Sasuke smirked faintly "sasuke! We've got a mission!" sasuke glanced at the door, upon hearing suigetsu's call. "And bring sakura!" sasuke turned to sakura, tilting his head toward the door with a smirk. Sakura met his smirk with a full on smile and walked past him as they left for downstairs together.

"We need you to get us a sacred gem in the village hidden in the snow; it's very powerful and can be used for two purposes." Sakura arched an eyebrow "and those two purposes are?" kabuto smirked "healing and resurrection." Sakura's eye's widened "it can bring people back to life?" kabuto nodded "as long as it's not the same person twice it can bring back as many people as it's host so desires." Sasuke smirked at the interest in sakura's voice. "We'll need you two to retrieve it. It's in the very center of the village, under ground the kage's tower. Sasuke, sakura, since you two did so well on your last mission together, orochimaru and I expect the same results." Sasuke and sakura met glances and stood up "when do we leave?" kabuto smirked "early tomorrow morning." Sakura and sasuke quickly left up to their room but sakura couldn't help but notice Karin's glare of hate toward her direction, _something's up, I'll keep a close eye on Karin_ sakura thought as she turned her gaze forward and continued her advance up the stairs.

…..

Sakura yawned tiredly as she walked beside sasuke to the village; the night sky was now a sky blue as the sun rose across the cold morning. Sakura took a glance to sasuke, who seemed completely fine. Sakura blushed and snapped her eyes forward as sasuke caught her gaze; He only smirked and looked away as well. Sakura straightened up and stretched "how much farther do you think it is?" sasuke kept his gaze forward "1 or 2 hours more." sakura groaned "do you want to take a break?" sakura shot a playful glare at the amusement in his voice. "No, let's keep moving. The faster we can get there the quicker we can get to a hotel."

"Mmmm, that's the spot." Sakura breathed as she fell back on the hotel bed, her eyes shut. Sasuke smirked as he shut and locked the door behind him, sakura creaked an eye open as sasuke walked over to her. "Sasuke, what are you doing, your bed's right there." Sakura said gesturing over to the bed across from hers. Sasuke leaned forward, hands placed beside either side of her waist. "I know." Sakura blushed as sasuke leaned in, she could hardly move with his eyes on her like that. She gasped as sasuke crashed his lips to hers once again, moving his hand onto her thigh and inching upward. He pressed her into the pillows, climbing on top of her and deepening the kiss. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck loosely pressing her closer to him; she let out a soft moan as he gripped her waist tightly. When sasuke finally pulled away, the two were left panting heavily, chests risings and falling from such fast breaths. Sasuke smirked "good night sakura." Sakura gapped as sasuke slipped off her "what's with the face? Where you expecting something more?" Sakura's face burned a deep red and she buried her face in the pillow "good night sasuke." She heard a soft chuckle, making her embarrassed blush more heated. After a moment or two, she turned her head to look at a sleeping sasuke, his body turned to her instead of his back like she expected, sakura smiled softly then drifted off to sleep herself…


End file.
